Capture and Choices
by FromMyHat
Summary: Marinette is struggling between her feelings for Adrian the love that has always been out of reach and the possibilities offered by Luka/Viperion. Adrian can see he is losing the chance to win Ladybug's affections and Marinette appears to be distracted to the point he feels alone.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capture and Choices**_

**Blurb: **

Takes place after season 3, episode 11 – Party Crasher then branches off from source material.  
Main characters: Marinette / Ladybug, Adrian / Chat Noir / Chat Blanc & Luka Couffaine / Viperion

It seems that there is more to being chosen to be a miraculous holder than what the Guardians see and this is something the miraculous holders will learn and that history can repeat itself.  
Marinette is struggling between her feelings for Adrian the love that has always been out of reach and the possibilities offered by Luka/Viperion. Adrian can see he is losing the chance to win Ladybug's affections and Marinette appears to be distracted to the point he feels alone.

**Note:  
**This is my first Fan-Fiction so feeling a little shy but I am also dyslexic so in advance I will apologise for any spelling or tense error. I don't have anyone I can share this with to edit.  
Please be kind.

**Chapter 1**

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir called out as they bumped fists.

Once again Paris was saved from Hawkmoth's evil Akuma and the time on their transformation was running out. Ladybug jumped from building to building noting that Chat Noir was following, unsure as to why she stopped and waiting for him hoping that there wasn't a problem. Chat Noir landed with the grace of miraculous animal as if he were a knight kneeling before a princess.

"My lady," Chat Noir grinned for a moment then looked serious. "I know you feel it is best that we don't know each other's civilian identities but…." Ladybug held up her hand stopping Chat Noir mid-sentence.

"We have discussed this often Chaton and there are times I wish we could be that honest with each other. You're my friend and keeping such a huge part of myself seems like a lie." Ladybug looked deep into Chat Noir eyes which started to light up but she forged on. "However, there is too much depending on us being able to do our jobs and revealing ourselves might interfere with that." Chat Noir cat ears flatten even though he trying to keep the look of disappointment. "We need the distance our masks allow it protects our family and friend but us as well."

Chat Noir looked confused at Ladybug's last statement. "It protects us from ourselves." While Chat Noir said it as a statement Ladybug saw the question in his eyes. "Chaton." Ladybug sighed "Are you the exact same person with out the mask? I can tell you I'm not and even if you were disenchantment with who I was could we treat each other the same?" A thoughtful express crossed Chat Noir's face as their miraculous beeped again signal how close to changing back. "I am sorry kitty but I have to go." Ladybug called over her shoulder as she jumped to the next roof top.

Chat Noir stay on the roof top stare in the direction Ladybug had gone as Plagg separated from his ring and the transform flashed over him returning him to being Adrian. Plagg floated before him looking exhausted, which Plagg had every right to be, Hawkmoth had very active of late giving them barely a couple of days between Akuma attacks. The fatigue had been affecting him and Ladybug so much that Master Fu, the Guardian of the miraculous had been allow other to help them out. Though there had been moments when he wished that he and Ladybug were a duo still. There was something about the blue haired snake miraculous user that bothered him and made him feel uneasy so much so that he was pushing Ladybug when he knew better.

"Camembert" Plagg moaned "I need Camembert." Adrian held out his hand for Plagg to land on which held a small portion of Camembert. Plagg seemed to just let his levitation go as he plopped onto Adrian's hand. Adrian sat down, leaning against a chimney considering if he should climb down as best, he can and call his driver which might alert his dad that he wasn't where he was meant to be or transform again. Considering that it was easier to keep up with all his normal responsibilities and being Chat Noir when he hasn't grounded. "I know it's a lot to ask Plagg but do you think you can handle another transformation?" Adrian asked his Kwami. Plagg contemplated it for a moment then nodded. Adrian felt guilty asking so much of the little guy and made a promise to himself that when he got home that he would make a special order of cheese for Plagg. "Plagg claws out!" he called.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Marinette steps lagged as she walked back home, she was so tired. Hawkmoth was either getting more powerful or had reserves of powers that they didn't know about. There had even been times when Cat Noir hadn't been able to make it in time to help her. Lucky Master Fu has been more willing to allow others to use the miraculous' as Marinette didn't know if she could handle so many Akumas solo. Which reminded her she still need to go and get the snake miraculous from Luka as soon as possible, Master Fu was very expressive when it came to how important it was that the miraculous not be gone from his care too long. As if her thoughts of Luka had summoned there, he was leaning against a building leading into the alley way up a head. Marinette wasn't sure if this was good or bad luck. It was good as she could collect the snake bracelet or bad luck as she will need to transform again. "Sorry Tikki but we need to get Luka's miraculous." Marinette mumbled as she looked down into her bag at Tikki. Tkki just smiled at Marinette "This is important Marinette." Marinette sighed in relief as she ducked into an alcove as she telling Tikki "Spots on." A brief flash of pink light flashed changing Marinette to Ladybug.

Ladybug pulled herself up onto the roof and hopped the few roof tops till she reached the guttering that edged the roof of the alley way. Ladybug jumped down to land in the alley making little sound as possible but Luka still heard her any way. Luka turned and walked into the alley and smiled at Ladybug. "Hey Ladybug. I figured if I hung around here you would find me." Luka's smile was confident but not cocky. Ladybug was surprised when she felt her cheeks flush. "Why would you think you would run into me here?" Ladybug asked, unease climbing up her neck. "I told you before: You are as clear as a musical note, as sincere as a melody. You are the music that has been playing inside since the day we met." Ladybug felt her eyes go wide in shock, but shook her head. "As sweet as that is to heard I think you have me confused with some else." Ladybug hear fluttered in her chest, not sure why her emotions were all over the place. She shouldn't feel happy that Luka knew it was Marinette behind the mask. Luka walked up to Ladybug still smiling and held out his miraculous to her. "If that is the way you need this to be for now that's ok but I wanted you to know. Even before I realised that you had the spotted mask, I thought you were extraordinary." Luka pushed the miraculous into Ladybug's hands and kissed her on the cheek. "Your music is reaches me what ever you call yourself." He called over his shoulder as he walked out onto the street. Ladybug was frozen to the spot unsure what to make of Luka and what he said. "He can't know, no one can know." She whispered wrapping her arms around herself.

Little did Ladybug know that the flash of her transformation drew Chat Noir's attention. _Why would Ladybug be transforming again and so publicly. If I had been a moment sooner, I may have seen her before she changed._ Char Noir paused as he considered if that meant another Akuma as he saw her drop down from the roof top and noted that Luka of all people stepped in the same alley from the ground. Chat Noir's curiosity got the better of him and he vaulted the roof tops until he has looking down at his lady and Luka. "Hey Ladybug. I figured if I hung around here you would find me." Chat Noir heard Luka say. _Luka knew where he could find Ladybug? How is that possible she guards her real identity with a fiery vengeance_ Chat Noir reflected to himself."I told you before: You are as clear as a musical note, as sincere as a melody. You are the music that has been playing inside since the day we met." Luka went on. Chat Noir's grip on the gutter he leaned over tighten to the point his claws pierced the metal. _Luka loves Ladybug! No way! she is HIS lady!_ Chat body leaned forward as he prepared to jump and confront the musician. Only to stop as Ladybug denied that Luka could know who she was. Taking a deep breath Chat Noir held himself still as he watched things unfold down below. Repeating to himself that he had to keep his reactions under control because Ladybug wouldn't approve of him going down there and punching that smile off of Luka's face. Chat Noir was a little shaken that he was reacting with such possessiveness that he was wanting to hurt someone but didn't take have the time to review his reaction as his lady suddenly didn't seem herself. "He can't know, no one can know." Even being three stories up he heard the whisper. Ladybug was hugging self and was shaking like she was about to fall apart. Chat had never seen his lady look so fragile, so forlorn. _Could her reaction mean that Luka __**really**__ did know who Ladybug is? She wouldn't be scared unless something in that conversation actually convinced that Luka did know._ Chat Noir was held frozen by the idea, almost feeling betrayed that some one else would know such an important secret about his lady before he did. "Have to pull it together, change back get home. I can't let anyone see me like this." Ladybug mumbled to herself. Chat desperately want to stay and see who his beloved lady was but that wasn't how he wanted to find out. He wanted her to trust him enough to tell him but Luka knew. The internal battle he was having with himself could result him seeing her. "She is already feeling vulnerable enough, I can't make it worse." He muttered to himself as he jumped to the next roof top.

Marinette waited for the costume of Ladybug to fade away, panic rising as too many thoughts and feeling crowded her. _Luka knows I am Ladybug, Luka loves me as Marinette and Ladybug! What if others have figure out who I am! Have I been so obvious?_ "oh god!" moaned aloud. "what am I going to do?" Checking each direction, she left the alley and started the walk back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chat Noir's fist slammed down into the terracotta roof tiles as he watched Luka's figure move further and further away. Chat's feeling were conflicted, he wanted to comfort his lady and reassure her that who she is under the mask that there was nothing to be afraid. On the other hand, he was so angry that Luka not only knew her secret but put her in the position that she was scared. _ I need to think, I need advice. _Chat thought to himself. But the options on who to talk to were pretty much no one. Any one he spoke to he would have to speak in half truths and riddles unless he spoke with Plagg or Master Fu. Either option realistic option had it's draw back, Plagg will bring things back to cheese and Master Fu would presumably tell him that he needs to focus on his duty to protect. Chat sighed deciding to sit on the roof and see if he could sort out his own thoughts. After thirty minutes of sitting and flipping his staff back and forth in his hands. It was no use though he just kept repeating the same thoughts he had started with. Deciding that he needed to get his brain off of the repeat loop he had it stuck in Chat found a tucked away balcony and released the transformation.

"Why did you stay as Chat Noir so long…." wailed Plagg. "I thought I need some space to think which really isn't an option when I am Adrian." Pulling a piece of cheese from his jacket Adrian said. "But I found that I just don't know what to do." Plagg grabbed his beloved cheese and ate it in silence as he considered thing. When Adrian is Chat Noir, he is aware of what is happening even if he is unable to provide any guidance or ask for cheese. He really hated these sorts of serious conversations; humans really do like things the hard way. "Where are we any way?" Plagg asked in an attempt to buy time, unsure if he should do what he was thinking about. "Not really sure, but the house has a for sale sign so I figure we could talk here without the risk of some one coming in mid way." It seemed a little sad to Adrian as he looked in to the house, the large windows giving view to the beautiful homey interior. Nothing like his own house but even though it was empty gave the same vibe he felt when it visited Marinette's home. He guessed a loving family must have lived there before they decided to move. Resting his arms on the rail looking out at the stunning view of the Seine waiting for Plagg to polish off his cheese. Plagg would most likely be chattier if he isn't bemoaning how hungry he was. Plagg settled on to Adrian's shoulder "What am I going to do Plagg, I admit that I wasn't fond of Viperion from the beginning but now I don't know if I can keep it from affecting my judgment. Luka is a good person I know that but he is also a danger to Ladybug and I…." Adrian sentence drifted off as he grasped that what he was about to say was selfish. Adrian internal struggle was written all over his face and Plagg could take it anymore. "Okay kid, Master Fu is going to have my tail for this but maybe this will help you understand a little bit of your reactions." Plagg pushed off from Adrian shoulder and the pointed to the boy to sit down and the built in bench. "I wish Tikki was here, she is so much better at this sort of thing." Plagg said half to himself.

"Did you ever wonder why you ended up with the Cat miraculous instead of the Ladybug?" Plagg enquired. Already knowing the answer. "I guess I never really thought about it." Adrian responded as Plagg had expected. "As Master Fu told you before he chose you based on your actions but never told you why he gave you my ring instead of the Ladybug ear rings. When a guardian feels there is a need for the miraculous, they test them of course to ensure that they will up hold the ideals required to help but the guardians also needed to know that they would be compatible with the Kwami." Plagg paused to see if the boy was following. "Compatible" Adrian repeated to himself. Plagg nodded. "While we can work with any human it doesn't mean that we work well or that our full powers are available to the holder. A Kwami requires compatibility for the best result but that often means that the guardians pick people of a similar nature for each miraculous." Plagg looked up at the starry sky and thought about his previous holders and was sadden that so many friends were gone. He had promised himself again he wouldn't get attached to his miraculous holder and again he failed. "You know from the Ladyblog that Ladybug has been needed before but did you ever think about your own predecessors?" Plagg asked. Adrian contemplated it for a moment then shook his head. "I haven't seen any evidence of other Chat Noir so I didn't think about it too much." Plagg hovered for a moment. "Adrian, as long as there has been a Ladybug there has been a Chat Noir to which you share a lot of traits just like your Lady shares a great deal in common with her predecessors." Adrian followed Plagg's gaze to look at the stars. "Plagg I am not quite sure where you are going with this." Plagg flew straight into Adrian face and grab his nose. "Think boy! If you are like the prior Chat Noirs and YOUR lady is similar to the other Ladybugs then don't you think in some ways their relationship with each might be similar as well?" Understanding dawn into Adrian green eyes. "You mean I am not the first Chat Noir to love a Ladybug. Plagg fell back to float on his back. "And the boy finally gets it! But that also mean that your reaction to Viperion as well as his to Ladybug are also comparable as well!" Adrian face went from joy to anger in less than a second. Plagg had always thought that Adrian was one of the gentlest of his holders but was seeing that Adrian tendencies for hiding his emotions might have also fooled him into believing that there was little intensity to the boy. "Does that mean that Ladybug will return Luka's affection instead of mine?" Adrian voice sounded more controlled than his expression. "History doesn't mean destiny. I want you to learn from it though. There have been times when Ladybug embraced Chat Noir, others when she chose Viperion and there have been times when she has rejected them and love all together." Adrian stood up and began to pace but Plagg could see he was in deep thought which hopefully would help the boy cool down. Adrian reach one end of the balcony, pushed off from the rail to pace to the other side. Back and forth Adrian went trying to control his feelings, he knew that if he was reckless now like when he told that artist that he and Ladybug where a couple it would blow up in his face.

"You said that there have been Ladybugs that have rejected love completely. What did you mean by that Plagg?" Adrian probed. Plagg's green eye soften with sorrow. "The Ladybug miraculous holder are always dedicated to the mission and some time that devotion costs dearly even to the point it cost them everything." Plagg hated thinking this and hoped that Adrian would stop asking about those times. Even if his holder's never met Ladybug without the spots he had or would speak with Tikki and would come to know them through he. Miraculous holder lives longer than the average human, Master Fu proved that but, in the end, they still died and it hurt the Kwami when the bond broke. "By everything I am guessing you mean that the mission cost some of the Ladybugs lives." Adrian question was phrased rhetorically the question hung in the air between them. "I am never repeating this story again and you can not ever tell Ladybug, Master Fu or anyone. Some things are lost to the sands of time for a reason. Back in what you humans call the dark ages the Guardians felt the world needed the miraculous. Nearly all of them were given to worthy hero and together they helped the men, women and children who were hunted killed as because they were believed to witches as well as fight the enemy." Adrian opened his month to speak but Plagg held up a paw showing that it was not a question he would answer. Adrian closed his month; he had heard of the witch trails from his history class but it hadn't seemed real to him that people could be so terrible to each other. "The Ladybug of the time was close to Chat Noir and Viperion of the time but knew to keep the focus of the witch hunters off of those she cared for most her fellow miraculous holder some one had to be in the spotlight. So, while the others worked in the shadow, she would make bold rescues for all to see so the others prison breaks would also be blamed on her. When the Guardians where calling the back the miraculous as the enemy was defeat and the witch trails were coming to an end with out the enemy's influence Ladybug knew that she would still be hunted if for no other reason than vengeance and there would be no peace for her." Plagg voice had been getting hoarser as he remembered the pain his holder had felt. "Ladybug had arranged two meetings, one with a guardian and the other with Chat Noir and Viperion. She never intended to meet with my holder she wanted to ensure that he and Viperion were too far away to try and save her. She meet with a Guardian just after allowing her transformation release was seen and gave the Guardians her miraculous then I am guessing allowed herself to be taken and killed." Adrian had gone pale his eyes wide, swallowing over and over like he was fight the urge to be sick. Adrian visibly pulled himself together and gathered his composure around him like a cloak. "I don't think Ladybug rejected love at all Plagg. I think she loved them so much that she didn't want to risk that at some point for her stint as Ladybug to cause them to suffer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Plagg knew the kid was right but he didn't want to discuss the Ladybug that had truly rejected love, that was a tragedy he never wanted to relive. "Well you know me kid, I know nothing about human love." Plagg's eye staring in to the distance, listening to the water's flow in the distance. Adrian's green eyes watched the little black cat as he settled on to the rail. Deciding that he needed to settle as well Adrian lent against the black decorative iron railing following Plagg's line of sight which by chance or fate fell onto Luka and Juleka's house boat. "Think I should leave the Luka thing alone then Plagg?" While a Kwami can guide their holder, they can not directly interfere, another reason Plagg thought he tried not to be too serious people won't think to ask you the hard questions when their expectations are low. "You know whatever advice I give you have already resolved to do something, so what you are really asking for is my permission." Plagg said still staring out at what he thought of as the odd beauty of modern Paris.

Ladybug took a deep breath through her nose but the smell of the alley way made her wrinkle her nose. While there was no dumpster there, the odour was not pleasant. _I have to get control; some one might notice me regardless if I am Ladybug or Marinette if I am upset either way it might be remember._ "Spots off" Ladybug murmured, the mantle of Ladybug fading away leaving Marinette. Opening the bag at her hip Tikki quickly hid in the pink satchel knowing now is not the time to talk and she need her eat to regain her strength. Tikki believed she knew why Luka revealed that he knew about the connection between Marinette and Ladybug but couldn't say for sure.

Marinette walked to the mouth of the alley way peeked around the corner looking both ways to check that was no one was there and stepped out as naturally as possible. The red and white of the brick blurred and mixed with the glass of the windows as Marinette kept her head high as she stepped quickly trying to seem as normal as possible. The scent of baked goods began to fill the air comforting Marinette. The white building, black and gold signing to Marinette that the haven of her bedroom was in reach. The golden bell above the bakery door jingled merrily as Marinette walked through the door. Marinette was grateful to see that there were enough customers in the store that her mother was busy at the register and her father discussing a custom order. The trap door to Marinette's room squeaked quietly as she entered the shrine to pink and Adrian, she had created for herself. Marinette collapsed onto pink and white chaise, the deep pink Japanese umbrella leaning against the chair fell to the floor making a loud clack as the handle hit the floor. Marinette sighed as placed it back in its place. Marinette knew that she will repeat Luka's words over and over again till she went crazy and she wasn't sure if she was ready to discuss it with Tikki, Luka is a strange subject for her. But she also recognized that the promises she had made to Jaged Stone and Rose as well as her school work needed to be attended to as well. Knowing Tikki though she would want to focus on Luka right now she needs a topic to distract her. Picking up Rose's replacement Kitty section mask base she started to work on fixing the unicorn horn. "Tikki with all these Akuma attacks I have begun to wonder why when some one has been taken over by an Akuma that it requires an object and breaking the object releases the possessed person. You would think that it is a weakness that Hawk Moth would try and remove considering his losing streak."  
Tikki was surprised that Marinette wanted to discuss Akumas and Hawk Moth now. It wasn't like Marinette to avoid something that was bothering her. This was a worrying to Tikki but she answered Marinette's question any way. "It's a fail safe to ensure if some one refuses to give up the power's the butterfly miraculous has given that they can be removed. The butterfly miraculous enhances a person's desire, giving them a power reflecting the best way to bring about that desire but every so often that person doesn't want to give up the power of the Akuma. When that happens the butterfly, miraculous holder needs some means to take the powers back if his will is not enough to break the connection between the Akuma and person." Tikki's soft voice didn't betray the apprehension she felt for the young teen. Marinette hands moved efficiently as used a bent needle to pierced the foam horn then pulled the string to bring the horn and mask closer together before reaching for the glue.  
"So, the butterfly miraculous' job is to give temporary powers to normal people but why not just give them a miraculous?" Marinette queried. The chemical smell of the glue wafted through the air as Marinette applied the glue to the horn and mask before pulling the string taunt then tying off hoping the string will keep the horn secured to the mask while the glue dried. "The miraculous have very specific powers and won't suit every situation but the butterfly miraculous can provide a different skill set as you have seen with the different types of villains you have faced. Additionally, it has always been rare that many of the miraculous be outside of the Guardians keeping so the option of allies where limited." Tikki replied. "You know better than anyone the need for allies." Tikki was hoping that the mention of allies might lead to Marinette talking about Luka. Marinette looked thoughtful at the mask. Tikki was not sure if Marinette was considering the next step of the mask or if she was thinking about Hawk Moth and the Akuma. Marinette placed the mask on the far side of her desk to dry. Marinette sighed "Friends are important and it is important to be honest with them. I know you want to talk about Luka Tikki but I am not ready to talk about it just yet and I have just as significant responsibilities as Marinette as I do as Ladybug." Marinette said as she ran a hand through her bangs.  
"We need help in the bakery" Marinette heard her mother call "Marinette please come and help out." Marinette head dropped for a moment, tears welled in her eyes. _I have so much to do, I feel so weighed down as the tasks build and can't seem to ever clear any _Marinette thought. Taking a deep breath Marinette blinked her eyes clear, straighten herself and walked down stairs. _I don't think I can ever live up to the image of Ladybug as Marinette and I seem to be proving it._

Tikki decided to remain in Marinette's room out of sight. Marinette has never been the type of person to put off what was bothering her, she tends to obsess over something to the point of overthinking. It was one of the things that helped her avoid the Akuma's touch, Marinette has always been honest with herself. Tikki wasn't sure if Marinette really needed time to sort her thoughts out or if she was avoiding the topic of Luka being aware of their truth. Tikki resolved to watch this closely.

Notes:

An apology to the few awesome people following for not putting a chapter last week. I have been planning a few chapters at a time to ensure things make sense in the time line but lately a new ending/plot point keeps popping up and wasn't sure if moving forward with Cat Noir getting hit with the Akuma is still the way I want to go or changing it to Marinette. If you have a certain opinion let me know or maybe I will write both ends so you can pick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Chat Noir sharp cat like sense picked up no sounds other than a gentle melody flowing from a guitar. Chat had learned that Luka's mother no longer played after a falling out she had with Jagged Stone so Luka was there. But was Juleka home was the next question, Chat Noir prowled the out side of the ship listening for a second heart beat but finding none. Coming to the rounded window Chat Noir pushed the window open with a small rusted squeak. Luka sat on his bed, one leg lazily hanging over the edge, his guitar cradled lovingly in his arms. Luka looked to Chat Noir, while he seemed surprised, he still seemed calm. "Well Chat Noir I didn't expect a visit from you any time soon." Chat sat in the window appearing as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Now why wouldn't I come see a friend Viperion?" Chat asked twirling his staff in his hands. Chat knew that his jealousy was mixed in this his need to protect Ladybug but he wasn't sure where one started and the other ended. Luka placed his guitar aside looking more alert. "Since we are being mostly honest Chat Noir, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Chat was beginning to feel frustrated, here he was trying to intimate the guy and not even a scale was ruffled. "I am here to ensure that you don't betray Ladybug. She has always wanted protected every one else but I will always protect her. You seem to believe you know who My Lady is but even if you are wrong it could still hurt her that someone paid the price for her being Ladybug."  
Luka's facial expression changed quickly to a look of amusement. "I hate to be a jerk about this but Chat Noir you really cannot see the forest through the trees, can you? Luka stood up and moved to face Chat Noir directly. "I told Ladybug some thing only one other person could recognise and if she did then Ladybug knew that if I was ever turned into Silencer again that the risks would be greater to her and to protect her loved ones. As much as I wish I could ensure that I am never affected by an Akuma again the whole Scarlet Month, Red Army thing proved that those who have been change already are at greater risk to be changing again." Luka thought back to what he had been told of his time as Silencer and how he had stolen Ladybug's voice, Luka still felt ashamed that he had hurt the most important person to him but knew there was nothing he could do about that. He might have the power of second chance as Viperion but he didn't the power to fix that. "But I don't think are only wanting to protect Ladybug's identity is the reason you're here."

Chat Noir was glad that his mask hid a large amount of his cheeks as he felt them burn with embarrassment and frustration, deciding to ignore the last part of what Luka had said. "While I am glad that you have _MY _Lady's interest in mind enough to warn her that her family and friends may need extra protection if you were to return as Silencer but what if you are wrong and she wasn't the one you confessed your love to." Char nose wrinkled in disgust as he said the word love and stopped twirling his staff and hoped off the window ledge and stood chest to chest with Luka. While Luka may not have any powers at the moment he wasn't going to back down. He cared for Ladybug as a whole, loving her before knowing that the tongue tied, kind and talented girl was a hero. "I know I am right otherwise you wouldn't be here Chat." Chat's hands clench into fist at his side realising how stupid he had been. "I have no idea who Ladybug is under the mask, but whom ever your confession was meant for could be at risk and like I said if that girl got hurt because it was assumed that they are one in the same that would cause her as much pain as if it was her own loved ones were hurt." Luka took a step back something akin to pity in his eyes. "And that is the really problem you don't know who Ladybug is and it bothers you that I do and I have similar feeling for her that you do. Regardless of me knowing who she is, I am not the person in Ladybug's heart and neither are you. No matter how much we love her it is up to her to make a choice to whom she gives her hear to." Luka sympathy was obvious in his blue eyes and Chat Noir hated it and how small, how petty it made him feel. But he was unwilling to admit it.

"If it makes you feel better to think that go for it but remember I will be watching you and I won't allow you to hurt Ladybug." Chat Noir turn from the blue hair boy and jumped through the window and pulling himself a top the house boat. Chat left so quickly even with his cat like hearing didn't hear Luka's reply. "If you were willing to look beyond Ladybug then you would see that you are already the one in her heart."

Chat bounce from building to building, barely letting his feet touch the ground or roof tops as he ran from Luka's words hoping to escape how he was viewing himself due to his own actions. Too soon Chat arrived to his window and climbed inside. "Claws in, Plagg." Chat Noir said as he moved toward his lounge. Plagg flew straight to his stash of cheese. Adrian fell back on to the grey marital, throwing his arm over his eyes. "Plagg. I know I have always turned away when I had the chance to see who Ladybug is. I always hoped that one day she would trust me but now I am worried I am going to lose her before I even had the chance to prove that I love her." Plagg paused, mid-bite of his gooey cheese snack not liking where the kid was going. "You remember when we faced Dark Owl, you saw who my Lady is….." the statement hung in the air between the model and small black cat. "Adrian, if I told you who she is I think you would regret it. The same way that you have always known that you would regret it if you spied on her when she changed back. You may not be proud of what you do some times when your emotions get the better of you can be proud that you haven't betrayed her trust."


End file.
